


Love Comes In Many Forms

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Love Comes In Many Forms

Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Alright then.

Salae was at the lairhelping Donnie in his lab. The stuff that he was able to create fascinated and intrigued her to no ends she was no were close to his genius but Donnie insisted that she was and (sometimes) if it wasn't for her he would have no idea how to finish or start half of the stuff he makes in his lab.

Leonardeo was doing a kata in the dojo Master Splinter had taught them this earlier that day and was determined to get it perfect,but every time he would fail either doing the stances out of order or falling on his shell from tripping over his own two feet.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
...  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Hey I'm busy I'll rp later sorry  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Oh ok  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Back 

Beth was in her apartment taking a shower washing her body.

Raph was in the dojo punching his punching bag. He was on his mating season and he needed a mate badly.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae sighed and started to get tired "Donnie I'm gonna hit the hay I'll help you in the morning" Donnie nodded and smiled "Sure see ya tommorow"

Leo sighed and eventually gave up he decided to see Beth hoping he can hang out with her and be able to control his mating season urges.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth washed her hair then got out drying herself off.

Raph was soon done and he went to get a bottle of water from the kitchen.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo made his way through the Sewers and on to the surface he sighed deeply breathing the air and started heading off towards your place.

Salae yawned and pulled her shirt off she was wearing a tantop underneath and layed down on the couch.

Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth put on black pants and an orange t shirt. She sat down on her bed and read.

Raph walked into the common area and he saw her on the couch. He smirked at her.  
"Hey babe."  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae blushed and shifted slightly she layed down and coverd her self with blankets and looked at the tv.

leo knocked on her window once he got there and waited patiently.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth saw him and got up opening her window.  
"Hi Leo. What're you doing here?"

Raph breathed in her scent stroking her cheek growling.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae blushed and scooted away from him "R-R-Raphael...what are you doing?!" She was extremely uneasy and was a blushing mess.

Leo smiled and say at the end of the bed "Just wanted to hang out with you" he Said in a deeper voice than usual.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed.  
"Uh Leo what's wrong with your voice? It sounds deeper than usual."

"You smell so intoxicating right now I want you," Raph purred huskily in her ear licking it.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae whimperd she pushed further away from him until her back met the couch "Raph...Stop it...."

Leo crawled over to you a deep rumbling churr came from within his chest he smirked and nuzzled his beak into your neck.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth started to whimper pushing Leo away from her.

Raph crawled over to her and he pulled her to his plastron grinding against her.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae cried out her back arching slightly she bit her bottom lip concealing the moan that threaten to escape her lips.

Leo wrapped his arms around her her torso and bit down on her neck licking and sucking on her sweet spot.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth started to moan as she gripped his shoulders.  
"Leo please!"

Raph started making hickies on her neck.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae moaned softly and tugged slightly on his mask tails.

Leo spread her legs so he can rest between them he tugged on her clothes asking for permission.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth shook her head no pushing him away from her.  
"Leo just go."

Raph churred as he went down lower making hickies on her shoulders.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo looked at her he shook his head "I'm not leaving I want this to badly....I need you Beth more than you know...Beth ever since I've meet you I've been deeply in love with you and I'm not saying this because of the season I'm saying this because ....I love you...please Beth I want you so bad...~" he purred

Salae squirmed beneath him she knew were this was heading too and honestly she was afraid "Raphael...please I'm begging you stop it...."  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed beet red looking away fom him.  
"I-I want you too," she mumbled.

Raph shook his head no and took her clothes off sucking on a nipple pinching the other one.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo smiled and purred he pulled off your clothes and underwear and rubbed your ass he leaned forward and sucked one of your nipples he pulls it back slightly with his teeth and let's it go.

SAlae moaned and arched her back against him "Raph....Ahhh....~" she moaned  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

 

Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
It's ok 

Beth moaned arching her back.

Raph switched nipples giving the other the same attention.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo did the same to the other one he moved his hand down and teased your clit with his finger.

salae whimperd in pleasure and wrapped her arms around him  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth mewed gripping the sheets.

Raph licked and kissed her stomach.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae shivers and bit her lip letting out a tiny moan.

Leo smirked and messed around with the bud in her clit smirking at her the whole time.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth whimpered and shivered in delight.

Raph sucked on her clit rubbing it.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo smirked and glided his tounge down to her clit he stopped and kissed it gently.

salae moaned and panted slightly "Ughh...~"  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth rubbed his shoulders.  
"You're so sexy Leo!" she moaned.

Raph fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo purred and stuck a finger inside of her.

Salae moaned "Ahh Ha...Raphael....!"  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned and shuddered.

Raph rubbed along her inner walls.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae moaned and arched her back.

Leo smirked and began sucking on her clit grinning.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth mewed.

Raph scissored her massaging her g spot.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae squirmed and moaned his name softly in ecstasy.

Leo purred and slid his tounge through her .  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth whimpered.

Raph slid his tongue inside her lapping along her lining.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo began to lick her clit lapping at her walls and sucking.

Salae moaned louder

Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned shivering in pleasure.

Raph lapped at her g spot.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae cried out as she came in Raphs mouth.

Leo smirked and pulls on her walls gently  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth mewed gripping the sheets.

Raph swallowed her cum ramming his dick into her really fast.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae cried out and moaned "Raphael!!"

Leo pulled back and stuck his dick inside of you  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth screamed in pain crying.

Raph slammed harder and deeper into her.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo waited for you to get used to it and slowly started thrusting

salae moaned and archerd her back  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned in pleasure arching her back.

Raph gripped her hips bucking into her.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae whimperd in pleasure and felt her stomach tighten meaning she wa close.

leo speed up slightly he had his hands on either side of your head as he continued to thrust.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth whimpered gripping the sheets wrapping her legs around his waist.

Raph hit her g spot growling wanting her to cum.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae moaned loudly and panted "ugh..I'm gonna cum..."she moaned 

 

Leo thrusts faster and harder into her and smirks at her.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned as she came all around his dick.

Raph hit it again still waiting.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae moaned loudly when she came she panted .

Leo smirked and pulled out  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth growled at him slapping him really hard across his cheek.  
"You raped me!"

Raph orgasmed cumming inside her pulling out panting.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo flinched "technically i didn't me semen isn't inside of you but I did take your virginity so yes and no and admit it you liked it~" he purred

salae whimperd in pleasure and curled into a ball  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
"Uh technically yeah you did! I hated it! I didn't like it at all! I'm leaving now!" 

Raph nuzzled her churring.  
"You're my mate now."

Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo raised a brow and quickly kept you from leaving "Wait Beth I hope you realized I meant ever word I said to you about me loving you I'm sorry if you didn't want to have Sex with me but I love you... And I'm sorry I put you through something you obviously didn't want but...I was afraid to tell you because I knew you would reject me on the spot...but can you at least forgive me I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend or mate or anything...just your forgiveness..." His eyes were shiny with tears.

Salae blushed and nuzzled him slightly in return blushing.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth sighed looking at him.  
"It's gonna take time but let's try dating ok?"

Raph churred as he kissed her all over her face.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo nodded and smiled slightly he laid beside you and nuzzled into your shoulder sweetly.

Salae giggled and wrapped her arms around him "That tickles..."  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth whimpered as she snuggled against him falling asleep.

Raph smirked as he licked her cheek then cuddled against her falling asleep.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae yawned and cuddled him back and fell asleep in his arms.

Leo reluctantly pulled you close to his chest and fell asleep.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
The next morning Beth woke up yawning.

Raph woke up and nuzzled her.  
"Morning beautiful."  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae stirred awake "Morning...." She shifted and looked at him

Leo kissed your cheek "Good morning gorgeous"  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed.  
"Morning."

Raph kissed her temple.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae smiled slightly at him 

Leo smiled at you.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth kissed his lips softly rubbing his shoulders.  
"You're so hot you know that?"

Raph pulled her close to him nuzzling her neck smelling her scent.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae blushed darkly "Raph...we should go somewhere more private..." She said remembering that they had sex on the couch.

Leo blushed slightly and kissed back  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth deepened the kiss rubbing his shoulders.

Raph nodded picked her up bridal style and took her to his room.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae wrapped her arms around him a small smile on her face.

leo moaned gently and held you close.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth roughly kissed him biting his bottom lip.

Raph laid her down on his bed and got on top of her kissing her all over her face.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo moaned and opened his mouth for you.

Salae blushed and pulled him close.

Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth sucked on his tongue French kissing him.

Raph nipped her ear.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo blushed and moaned softly 

Salae smiled and kissed his neck  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth wrestled with his tongue.

Raph churred sucking on her earlobe.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo wrestled back letting out churrs while the two of you made out.

Salae moaned slightly and continued to kiss his neck until she found his sweet spot.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth came out on top smirking.

Raph chirped groping her boobs roughly.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae moaned gently and licked and sucked on his neck.

 

Leo blushed and wrapped his arms around her hips.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed and looked away from him.

Raph growled in pleasure and in delight.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae smiled and continued this until there was a mark on his neck.

Leo pulled her close and grinded against her  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned and squeaked.

Raph chirped and blushed looking at her.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae gave him a small smirk and licked the mark before pulling away.

Leo chuckled and continued to grind against your bare body.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth whimpered.

Raph growled at her.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae whimperd cutely and wrapped her arms around him nuzzling him" I'm sorry...did I upset you..."

Leo smiled and stopped once he was satisfied with your reaction.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed.

Raph nodded and frowned at her.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae frowned slightly "sorry..."

Leo chuckled and kissed your forehead  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth giggled.

Raph smirked.  
"You gave me pleasure baby."

Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae blushed darkly 

Leo smiled and nuzzled you 

(Time skip?)  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Sure 

Beth whimpered blushing.

Raph smirked kissing her cheek.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
(the next day)

Salae was hanging out with Donnie in his lab enjoying him talk about all the stuff he worked on.

Leo was at the lair and watching space heros he was still on mating season but Beth was at school so he was waiting for her.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth came back from school and visited Leo at the lair.

Raph was training in the dojo punching his punching bag.  
3 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae continued to here Donnie a small smile on her face.

Leo smiled and hugged you.  
3 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed hugging him back.

Raph went to go see his mate.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae giggled at Donnie as he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders

Leo kissed you "I missed you baby...~"  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed kissing him back.  
"I missed you too sexy."

Raph went to where she was and saw her on Donnie's shoulders.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Donnie chuckled as he continued to mess around with her tickling her making her laugh and nuzzling her cheek She was like a little sister to him and Salae thought he was a big brother to her.

Leo pulled you close and glided his tounge across your bottom lip.  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth decided to tease him and denied him.

Raph smiled not jealous at all with their relationship.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae giggled she fell jumped of donnies shoulder "What do you wanna do Donnie boy?"

Leo growled and squeezed your ass.  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth squeaked and moaned opening her mouth.

Raph walked up to them.  
"Hey you two. What's going on?"  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo smirked and slipped his tounge in your mouth 

Salae smiled "Oh hi Raph me and Donnie were just messing around "  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned sucking on his tongue french kissing him.

Raph smiled and nodded walking out.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo moaned gently and pulled you close.

Donnie picked her up and tickled her

Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth wrestled with his tongue moaning.

Raph waited for her.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae giggled she smiled at Donnie "I'm gonna go hang out with Raph" Donnie smiled and nuzzled her "ok"

Leo lifted her up gently.  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth squeaked.

Raph looked at her.  
"Hey there baby."  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo chuckled gently and took you to his room.

Salaw wrapped her arms around him and giggled "Hi Raph"  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed.

Raph kissed her lips softly.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo opens the door and closes it with his foot.

 

Salae kissed back.  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed.  
"Leo what're you gonna do? I have homework to do."

Raph deepened the kiss pulling her closer to him.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo smirked "You can do homework later this will only take me 30 minutes~" 

Salae blushed slightly.  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth sighed.  
"Wear a condom then."

Raph kissed her roughly.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo chuckled and pulled one out of his pocket "way ahead of ya sweetheart"

Salae moaned gently into the kiss.  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed as she got naked laying down on his bed.

Raph sucked on her tongue french kissing her.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo smirked and put the condom on before pushing himself into you.

Salae moaned louder and pulled away needing air.  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned arching her back.

Raph made hickies on her neck.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae moaned gently and tilted her head slightly.

Leo smirked slightly and pushed all the way in her .  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth mewed scratching his shoulders.

Raph made hickies on her shoulders.

Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo purred gently and thrusted into you.

Salae moaned louder blushing darkly.  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth whimpered gripping his shoulders.

Raph made hickies on her stomach.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae blushed and shivers gently.

Leo smirked and thrusted faster.  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned wrapping her legs around his waist.

Raph sucked on a nipple kneading the other.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae moaned gently and arched her back.

Leo purred and bit down on your neck and thrusted harder.  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth mewed as she came all over his dick.

Raph switched nipples.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo panted and pulls out and kissed your lips.

Salae moaned loudly "Raph..."  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth panted kissing him back.

Raph churred making hickies on her thighs.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo pulled back gently and smirked "That only took me 15~" he purred"

Salae blushed and shivers  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed.  
"God you're so hot!"

Raph sucked on her clit rubbing it.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae let out a soft cry of pleasure.

Leo chuckled "and your my sexy princess~"  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed as she got dressed and went to go do her homework.

Raph fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo sighed and layed on the bed.

Salae moaned and came in his fingers,blushing darkly  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth soon finished her homework and went back to Leo's room.

Raph licked off his fingers and smirked at her.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae blushed darkly and turned away.

Leo smiled at your arrival.

Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth sat at the edge of his bed.

Raph thrusted his dick into her really fast.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae cried out at the sudden action but soon moaned loudly.

Leo nuzzled your chin gently.  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth started to moan.  
"Ahh Leo!"

Raph slammed into her faster.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo chuckled lightly and smirks and nuzzles your chin more.

 

Salae moaned loudly and came on his dick.  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth mewed.

Raph came on her stomach pulling out panting.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae moaned gently and panted.

Leo pulled her close and purred.  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth snuggled against him.

Raph nipped her ear.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae let out a soft moan.

Leo smiled gently and stroked your cheek with his thumb.  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed and giggled.

Raph sucked on her earlobe.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae blushed darkly and allowed him.

Lei chuckled 

(time skip?)  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Sure

It was Saturday and Beth was home making lunch.

Raph was in the lair watching tv.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo was at Beth's house waiting for lunch to be done.

Salae was laying on the dojo floor  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth soon gave Leo his lunch and she started to eat hers.

Raph went into the dojo and looked at her.  
"Whatcha doin baby?"  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae looked at him and back at the ceiling "Nothing just really bored"

Leo ate happily "mmmm yummy..."

Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth soon finished eating.

Raph looked at her.  
"Do you wanna go do something?"  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae stood up "Sure like what?"

leo finished and kissed your cheek "Thanks for the food baby"  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed.  
"No prob sexy."

"Let's go out on a date!"  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae raised a brow "Raph we can't what if your seen...?"

Leo smiled gently "I love you..."  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth blushed.  
"Love you too."

"I'll wear a disguise baby."  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae nodded and smiled "ok then when did you wanna go?"

Leo kissed your lips.  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth kissed him back.

"To a cafe sweetheart."  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Leo pulled you close.

Salae smiled wide "ok when did you wanna go?"  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth rubbed his shoulders.

"Right now sweet cheeks."  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae giggled and nodded "ok let me get my shoes on then we will go"she headed towards her room.

 

Leo smiled and deepened the kiss.  
2 months ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Kiki Sanders  
Kiki Sanders  
Online  
Beth moaned and kissed him roughly.

Raph put on his disguise and waited for her.  
2 months ago Delete · Edit  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Øñłÿ Mē  
Salae walked out of her room with her white vans on (XD IM SORRY 


End file.
